


Contemplation

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Late night thoughts...
Kudos: 2





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> I will let the reader decide who this is about...

Am I in your thoughts still?

Do you dream of me, the way I dream of you?

Is the love for me still in your heart or has it been replaced by another?

Do you still long for me and the future we whispered long ago?

I am still here...waiting for you...

Please come back to me...


End file.
